便利店门口的迷路JK
by TangerineRiku
Summary: 社畜歌仙X女高中生和泉守
1. Chapter 2

歌仙上一次见到和泉守的时候，她还只有一点点大，追着邻居家的柴犬到处跑。他放学回家的路上有时候会看到她，追着小狗，刘海被汗水黏在额头上，妈妈给梳好的双马尾都快跑散了，好像她那头浓密的黑发早就巴不得挣脱发圈的束缚一样。她注意到了他，笑了起来，声音洪亮地站在路中央跟他打招呼。她的脸颊因为运动变得红扑扑的，在金红色的夕暮中显得更加鲜艳。 还没上小学的小女孩子，一到夏天就要缠着歌仙和她一起去捉知了。歌仙是个好静的性子，有时候他受不了和泉守的活泼好动，但是他更受不了她委屈的小眼神。高三那一年他把自己成天关在屋子里学习，和泉守也被父母提醒过，切不可前去打扰。小孩子虽然不乐意，但也挺听话。那年圣诞节的清晨，歌仙在房间门口发现一张从门缝里塞进来的小纸片，上面写着："心想事成"。虽然字条的落款是"圣诞老人"，但那歪歪扭扭的笔迹一看就让人猜透了圣诞老人的真身。

歌仙打开门一看，门边放着一包 Little Miss Santa 每次去商店都要买的小熊软糖。

距离他18岁离开家去读大学已经过了8年，这是他第一次回家过新年。

他下车时天色已晚，下了点小雪。歌仙的哥哥说会开车来接他，两人约定好了在车站的便利店门口见面。乡下的车站一向冷清，便利店的灯光因此就显得特别温暖，把细小的雪珠照射得好像坠落的繁星。歌仙走到便利店前掏出手机打电话，一眼瞥见门口站着一个和他差不多高，梳着单马尾的女孩子。她穿着女中学生间流行的双排扣大衣，衣摆下隐约露着校服裙的裙摆。她一直在盯着歌仙看，脸似乎冻得有些红。歌仙被瞧得不自在，一边打着电话，一边好奇地也打量了一番身边的少女。哪知她注意到歌仙的视线后转身就跑，马尾辫一甩，只留下一串浅浅的鞋印。

两分钟后歌仙与少女重逢，在他哥哥的车旁边。

"歌仙叔叔好。"少女面无表情地鞠了一躬。

"和…和泉守？"

少女直起了身子，没有点头，也没有回答。歌仙又仔细端详了一番她的容貌，那眉眼确实和7年前那个小孩有几分相似，但是高傲的神情实在是太陌生了。他从没想过这么别扭的表情能出现在和泉守身上—总是元气满满，像晨光一样的和泉守。

"哈哈哈，毕竟也7年没见了，小孩儿可是长得很快的！"歌仙的哥哥笑道，又转向和泉守，" 你这孩子怎么不懂事呢？长辈问你话，你要回答啊！"

和泉守这才把目光撇到一边，不情不愿地开了口："是我…"

场面有些尴尬，歌仙笑着说天有些凉，大家还是快上车吧别冻着。见歌仙坐到了后排，和泉守便打开了后排另一边的车门，把书包往空座上一扔，自己跑去坐副驾了。

歌仙的哥哥也是个沉默寡言的性子，一路上三人都没说话。汽车路过了歌仙曾经就读的高中，歌仙便问和泉守：

"你还记不记得你小时候总要我带我们学校旁边那家面包店的牛角面包回去？"

"嗯。"

"你现在是不是也在这里上学呀？"

"我14。"

"噢！抱歉我忘了…太久没见了。"

"没事。"

歌仙也就不再说话了。 和泉守是歌仙哥哥的养女，4岁的时候从福利院给领回家的。那时歌仙刚上高中，两个人一起在同一屋檐下住了3年。按辈分和泉守应该叫歌仙"叔叔"，但是男子高中生歌仙并不想在和同学们愉快地走在放学路上时，被突然冒出来的，还挂着鼻涕泡的小黏人精抱住腿喊"歌仙叔叔"。这种事发生过一次，歌仙被班里的同学嘲笑了一个星期，更要命的是见证歌仙高冷文青人设崩塌现场的还有他颇有好感的班花，歌仙为此好长时间在她面前都抬不起头。于是歌仙买了超市半价的小熊软糖，成功贿赂和泉守叫他"哥哥"。和泉守的养父母一开始觉得不太合适，但两个人总归在他们眼里都是孩子，也就随他们高兴了。

不过和泉守为什么突然这么冷淡呢？歌仙心里很是疑惑，明明之前她可是像小尾巴一样天天跟在他后面，甩都甩不掉的啊！那时的和泉守，说是歌仙的向日葵也不为过。刚从孤儿院来到这个家里，她还有些胆怯，不过很快这一家人都发现这孩子心可真大，没过多久和泉守便对养父母和歌仙相当亲近了。她会撒娇，也会发脾气，完全没有一点大家担心她会有的小心翼翼。她向爸爸讨要"和杏树买的一样的小兔子"，向妈妈讨要"睡觉前讲天鹅公主的故事"，向歌仙讨要"放暑假去庙会"，从不顾忌别人可能会说她任性—啊！说到庙会…歌仙高二的暑假，还因为偷偷带着和泉守去邻市的庙会，被哥哥嫂子合起来臭骂了一顿。

少女和泉守的外表已经褪去了不少的稚气，眉宇间还渐渐显露出一种少年般的洒脱，只有略带婴儿肥的面庞还给歌仙残留了一点童年的印象。这个变化，歌仙在到家后，在照明良好的室内看得更加分明。

"都长这么高啦！"

歌仙不禁感叹。和泉守换了鞋站起身时，歌仙发现她的头顶差不多已经要接近自己的眉毛了。

"哎呀，也不知道这孩子怎么回事！"在门口迎接他们的嫂子也有些无奈地笑了笑，"女孩子家的长这么高可怎么办…"

"没事，现在的孩子都长得高。"歌仙说。和泉守脱了外套，单手往肩上一甩就迈开大步上了楼。歌仙怀疑自己是不是幻听了，他好像听到和泉守嘟囔了一句"那又怎样？"，就在嫂子对着她的背影提醒"和泉守！女孩子怎么能这样走路？"的时候。歌仙望着她的背影，高挑，瘦削，像一枝新生的竹子。校服裙的长度对她来说是有些短了，但是她不以为意，依旧大步流星，走起路来带着风。不知道她是真的从没在意过，还是无可奈何地假装不介意呢？

晚饭很丰盛，准备的都是歌仙喜欢吃的菜。和泉守换了一身土到家的运动服才出来吃饭。她变得安静了，歌仙记得小时候的和泉守不是这这个样子，小时候她还因为吃饭时太吵没少挨说。"和泉守好像不太爱说话了。"歌仙洗过澡后，和哥哥在客厅里坐着聊天。和泉守去洗澡了。

"这孩子也到了有事儿不愿意和家里商量的年龄了啊…"哥哥的语气里明显带着惋惜，"开始想着自己拿主意啦！而且女孩子到了这个岁数，有些话更不乐意说—就是要说也只跟她妈说，要不是她妈告诉我，我也不知道。"

是秘密和情绪都像春天的小树一样生长的年龄呢。

"她在学校里还好吧？"

"好，好，这个她倒一直没让我们担心。她很聪明，成绩一直不错。原本我们以为女孩子可能学起理科来会不太擅长，不过她的理科反而比文科还好些。"讲到这里，哥哥的脸上明显露出了欣慰的神色，"小时候她还爱生病，每年都要发次烧—你还记得吗？上学后她个子高，被老师挑进了排球队。这些年跟着队里训练，身体好多了。"

"那就好…"歌仙附和道，"身体健康是最重要的。"

和泉守变得沉默寡言，这让歌仙想起了自己青春期时似乎也是成天把自己关在房间里读书写作，除了和泉守实在拧不过，别人也是一概不理。和泉守洗过澡出来，有那么一瞬间，歌仙觉得她经过客厅门口时两人的视线对上了。有那么一瞬间，歌仙似乎看到她的脚步停了一下。很快歌仙便只听见她咚咚咚地上了楼。他的哥哥为此无奈地向他笑了笑，歌仙不禁开始反思自己这些年到底做错了什么，值得小跟屁虫对自己一下子冷若冰霜。自己对她不闻不问？哪有！每年他都按照约定给她寄贺年卡，去国外旅游或者学习回来还给她寄特产—倒是和泉守，信也不回，收到东西也只是让爸爸替她道谢。或者是自己对她不够关心？可是他明明每年都会记得往家里打几次电话—倒是和泉守，每次他打电话过去总是找各种理由溜走，从来不和他讲话…

还能是什么事呢？歌仙思考了一阵，忽然灵光一现。他和哥哥打了招呼回原来的房间休息，一进屋便直奔书桌的抽屉。里面他中学时没用完的笔记本和铅笔还么有扔掉，歌仙一边在心里感谢了哥哥嫂子一万遍，一边撕下一张纸，写了几句话，接着就向和泉守的房间走去。现在还不到十点，又是假期，她绝对不可能早早上床睡觉。女孩子嘛…说不定现在正和闺蜜煲着电话粥，聊得热火朝天呢！他把纸条从门缝里塞了进去，敲了敲门，然后回到了自己的房间。

8年前歌仙离开家的时候，担心和泉守难过，特意买了很早的车票，独自出发。据说和泉守早上起来，发现歌仙已经不在的时候，几乎是立刻就掉了眼泪，之后过了很久还不能缓过来。也是从这第一年开始，原本走之前两个人约好了要互相寄贺年卡，变成了从头至尾歌仙单方面的个人习惯。和泉守大概还是为了这件事生气吧？听上去是有些小心眼，不过自己毕竟让小朋友伤了心，还一直没有好好道歉，和泉守不高兴搭理他也可以理解。歌仙回到房间，回复了女朋友的短信，不一会儿就听见了敲门声。他放下手机，门口没有字条塞进来。他起身去开门，和泉守捏着小纸条站在门外。

"我没生气。"她说。

虽然表情还是有点别扭，但是歌仙的直觉告诉他，她已经原谅他了。她站在昏暗的楼道里，披着头发，外部还是运动衫外套，里面的衣服让歌仙有点眼熟，仔细一看—

"你为什么要穿我的校服？"

被发现了！和泉守瞬间涨红了脸。其实也没什么别的原因，就是她以前帮妈妈整理房间时偶然发现了歌仙的旧衣物，加上她一直想要穿男生制服试试看，就偷偷拿到了自己的房间，晚上一个人换上拍照玩。结果刚才光想着歌仙的小纸条，也没在意别的，就跑过去找歌仙了。

"因…因为比较帅！"

和泉守结结巴巴地解释道，仰着头急速思考还能找出什么理由能让歌仙相信自己真的不是偷穿别人衣服的变态。她从小就比一般女孩高大，进入青春期后个子更是蹿得比一些男生还高。不过还好，中学再没有小学时因为身高问题说她是"怪物"的熊孩子。她成绩好，性格又开朗随和，不管男生还是女生都愿意和她玩。尤其是不少一群女孩子，天天像迷妹一样跟在她身后，夸她"男友力好高！"，惋惜"为什么和泉守同学不是男生呢？"，甚至还有过激言论如同"女孩子怎么了？女孩子我也可以！"。和泉守在文化祭的演出里反串过土方岁三，被一群男生叫"兼哥"，被拉着女生们争相合影，甚至隔天还受到了学妹的表白信。"也许比起女孩子，我更适合做一个男孩子。"她心想。在之后的大扫除中，她注意到了歌仙衣柜里挂着的，没有带走的高中校服。

和泉守放下了扫把，掸了掸手上的灰。她小心翼翼地取下了制服上衣，好像捉蝴蝶一样轻手轻脚。她大概在身上比划了一下尺寸，觉得应该还算合身。她穿上男生的制服应该也会很帅。妈妈还在楼下打扫浴室。她屏住呼吸，用最快的速度把那套校服叠好，跑去放到了自己的衣柜里，压在层层衣服下面。接着又跑回歌仙的房间，假装若无其事地继续扫地。

脸颊有些发烫，那时候是这样，此时此刻她穿着歌仙的旧衣服站在歌仙面前，也还是这样。

"因…因为我打扮成男孩子的样子比较帅…我觉得…"她低着头说道，"我个子太高了，他们都说我不像女孩子，都觉得我不是男生好可惜…所以…所以我想做男孩子。"

见歌仙只是安静地站在原地看着她，她又一下子感到心虚。明明两人身高差不多，但她就是感觉自己正被歌仙居高临下地俯视一样令人不安。

"我…我知道这种想法很奇怪啦…对不起。"她毫无底气地补充道，连敬语都用上了，"我马上就把衣服还给您。"

她还是站在歌仙房间的门口，明显地局促不安。她穿着歌仙的白衬衫和长裤，系了领带。运动系少女的肌肉总是比同龄人更加丰满坚实，所以穿着男装倒也不显得突兀—胸部似乎发育得有点过于良好了，以至于她在原地扭扭捏捏的时候，歌仙能看到领带悬空的下半部分在轻轻地摇晃。不过和泉守天生一副优越的长腿细腰身材，穿着这么一身并不难看。倒不如说，在歌仙看来，过于女性化的打扮反而会冲淡她独有的，正崭露头角的凛然气质。

"没事没事！你要是喜欢就留着吧，不过是旧衣服而已。"歌仙是真的不介意，"而且这种想法也没什么奇怪的。"

"…真的吗？"

"每个人都对自己有不同的期待。和泉守应该是希望成为帅气、强大的自己，去保护更多的人，才会有'想做男孩子'的想法吧？这很好啊，没什么好道歉的。"

"唔…谢、谢谢您…？"

和泉守很喜欢歌仙的安慰，虽然她并不知道自己到底为什么会那么想成为帅气的男孩子，她没想那么多，只是觉得被夸奖很开心而已，但是歌仙的话中传递出了一种认可，不同于普通的夸赞，那是一种在别人那里她得不到的认可。她感到脑子有点空，不知道该怎样应答，只好马马虎虎地先道谢。谁知歌仙笑了，说以前她一直"哥哥""哥哥"地叫着，就像是平辈一样相处，现在突然换成了敬语他十分不习惯。

"因为您就是叔叔啊！"和泉守脱口而出，她已经不是不懂事的小孩子了，这点基本的礼仪还是要有的！她这样想着，好像8年以来，直到5分钟前还一直给歌仙甩脸子的人不是她这个晚辈一样。

歌仙有些哭笑不得："叔叔…我果然还是到年龄了啊…"

但是和泉守也没错，她确实得叫他叔叔。

"对啊！您都26了！"

26怎么了？26岁很老吗？很老吗？歌仙被和泉守连插两刀，还要保持长辈的和蔼微笑，真的很心累。

"是呢…时间过得真快啊…一转眼和泉守你都快和我一样高了—"

"诶！连歌仙叔叔你也嫌我个子太高么？太过分啦！"

"不我没有！"

"这样说话是不会找到女朋友的！"

这小孩脑子都是些什么东西啊？"我有女朋友！"歌仙辩解道，"真的有！"

"哇！歌仙叔叔居然有女朋友了！"和泉守发现了大新闻，一下子蹦了起来，"爸爸妈妈！快来啊！歌仙叔叔有女朋友啦！"

"喂！你这孩子！"歌仙赶紧拦住了正要奔下楼去找父母报告消息的小喇叭，"你打算穿这一身给他们看吗？"

"哦对！歌仙叔叔你不要说出去—说起来为什么不和我们说你交了女朋友呀？难道你并不打算和她结婚，只是玩玩而已嘛？好差劲！"

"才没有！小孩子多看点书，看点名著，少看乱七八糟的电视剧！"

8年过去了，和泉守长高了，成了竹子一样英气凛然的美少女；不仅如此，她还依靠他解开了心结，终于对他露出了真心的笑脸，但歌仙此时此刻很想揍她。

就像8年前他们还生活在一起时，和泉守拿他的卷子折了纸飞机、傻乎乎地翻出了他床下不可告人的杂志还拿去客厅里问她爸爸这是什么、在歌仙终于约到班花来家里写作业时毫无眼力见地要和"漂亮姐姐"玩过家家…类似的时候太多，歌仙想起一件就能牵出一串来；就像他们还朝夕相处时，和泉守犯蠢时那样，歌仙真心实意地想把眼前那个会甜甜地叫他"歌仙哥哥"的小毛球揍一顿.


	2. Chapter 3

17岁的暑假，和泉守独自跑到歌仙工作的城市看他。她瞒着父母和歌仙订了车票，串通了好友堀川，说要一起去图书馆写作业。她跟爸妈就是这么说的，两个女孩子一起背着书包去了车站。

"这样真的好吗？"堀川有些担心，"歌仙先生可是你的叔叔哦…这样一来你爸妈也会生气的吧？"

"我只是去看他一眼，又不做什么！"和泉守满不在乎地答道，"再说他本来就不是我叔叔！他们也不是我爸妈！"

"叔叔阿姨那天只是说的气话，你不要当真！"小个子少女的语气也变得急切了起来，"你确实是领养的没错，但是他们这么多年是怎么对你的，有没有把你当成亲女儿看待，你自己还不清楚吗？"

"那我也只是'被当成亲女儿看'，到底不是一家人，还是不一样！"

"你这么说，叔叔阿姨听到了肯定要伤心。"

"那他们说的那话，我听了就不伤心吗？"

和泉守块头比堀川大很多，情绪激动起来有点让她害怕。但是她知道和泉守这次出走的原委：她的养父和另一个女人有了孩子，为此要和妻子离婚。这种事情往往免不了狗血横飞，一地鸡毛的争吵，遭到背叛的妻子在气头上说了一句："你之所以做出这种事，还不是因为我和你没有孩子？"。尽管她立刻反应到和泉守就在门外听到了他们的争吵，尽管两个人当时就放下了争端，去向和泉守解释，但这句话还是从此像带着倒刺的鱼钩一样扎在和泉守的心上。堀川知道，一旦有人试图把鱼钩拔出来，只会把伤口割裂得愈发惨不忍睹。

"不过我也无所谓！"和泉守看着好友愁眉不展的样子，反倒开始劝慰堀川了，"他们爱怎样怎样，我才不要掺和那种烂事儿呢！"

她的笑脸看得堀川心里更难受了。她踮起脚尖扎进了和泉守的怀里，紧紧抱着她的腰。

"不管发生什么，我都站在你这边。"堀川说道，"你要知道，我一直都…"

"好啦好啦！我就当是去探个亲戚，你至于么？我当天去当天就回！"和泉守笑得爽朗，揉了一把堀川的头发，"腻歪不腻歪—你跟之前的足球队队长好上了，别以为我不知道！"

"我—那是…学长和你是不一样的！"堀川瞪大眼睛，抬头望着和泉守，把她抱得更紧了，"我…我们永远都是好朋友，不是吗？"

"是是是！我刚才开玩笑的！我们当然是好朋友！"和泉守在堀川脸上捏了一把，"不过…许你谈恋爱还不许我单相思吗？"

"也不一定就是单相思，歌仙先生前段时间不是和女朋友分手了吗？"堀川也笑了，"而且你们也没有血缘关系，没准还有可能呢？我只是有些担心…"

"担心什么？"

"也没什么，只是歌仙先生比你年长太多，看上去又很会应付女孩子，我担心你会被他骗。男人可是很复杂的…"

"…堀川你怎么突然说出这种怨妇台词了？学长对你做了什么吗，让你这么不放心？"

"没有的事！"

"没事，你别怕！他做了什么你都告诉我！"和泉守拍着胸脯保证道，"我替你收拾他！"

"他真没做什么！"堀川有些哭笑不得了，"我只担心你。你…反正你保护好自己就可以了。"

"没事，城里治安也挺好的。"

"我不是这意思…"

和泉守和堀川道别，坐在车上，还是没想明白堀川到底什么意思。

她把书包也搁在了行李架上，戴上了耳机，望着窗外飞驰而过的景色把 Taylor Swift 的歌从 Tim McGraw 开始一首接着一首地听。和泉守非常喜欢她，因为她又高又漂亮。初中的时候，她曾经买了卷发棒，试着想卷成她的样子，甚至想过染一头金发。当然，妈妈不许她染发，她的卷发追星工程最终也是交给堀川来完成。"你看她之前不是也有黑发的造型吗？"堀川一边熟练地操作着卷发棒，一边安慰因为不能染黄毛而沮丧的和泉守，"我给你卷成那个样子。"

十分钟后，和泉守差点一拳砸到镜子里那个自己的脸上：

"这不是 You belong with me 里面那个啦啦队长吗？"

"对啊，但那也是Taylor啊！"

"可那是个碧池！"

"但她受欢迎啊！"

只是换了个碧池发型的和泉守，依旧没有受欢迎。她顶着新发型到学校的第一天，同桌的男生便大惊失色：

"兼扛你是不是失恋了？"

"哈？"

"要不你怎么想不开，烫了个跟数学老师一样的头啊？"

第一节课恰好是数学，和泉守很认真地盯着老师观察了很久，发现还真有几分神似—但是数学老师都快50岁了啊！

"阿兼不要伤心！直男都是瞎的！不要信他们的审美！"

堀川在午饭时跑来安慰她，和泉守听着这番话又有点不愿意相信：直男瞎，那你不要和直男拉小手啊！堀川娇小可爱，温柔体贴，家政技能满分，进了中学以来三天两头就能收到男生告白。和泉守成天被她照顾得妥帖，时不时还能收一把追她的男生的贿赂。看着好朋友今天又给她带了亲手烤的曲奇饼，同为女性却笨手拙脚的和泉守觉得如果她真的是男生，大概也会想找堀川这样的女朋友。

"可是阿兼又高又漂亮，不管是读书还是运动都那么厉害，不管接到什么任务都会尽力做好，非常可靠呀！"这种程度的吹捧对堀川这样小嘴常年抹蜜的人来讲实在是再简单不过，但是今天遭受打击的和泉守却高兴不起来。

"我怎么感觉你用的这些形容词里没有几个是用来夸女孩子的呢？"

"嗯…这代表你同时拥有男女两方的优点，这不是很优秀吗？"

和泉守觉得有道理，于是又开心了起来。自从发现了自己穿男装比裙子更亮眼，还得到了歌仙的承认之后，她索性把头发剪短，手表也换了一块朴素的男生款式。学校里的女孩子们夸她帅气，情人节给她送巧克力；男生们一如既往和她称兄道弟。堀川陪她去理发店，看着被剪掉的碎发，居然伤心得哭了出来。

升入同一所高中后，堀川与和泉守没有被分到同一个班。堀川和初中的男朋友分了手。和泉守的班上有个颇为清秀的男孩子，坐在她的前面，平时安安静静地不怎么说话，午休和放学后也是独自去图书馆，和总是被女孩子们追捧，跟男生们追跑打闹的和泉守根本就是两个世界的人。有一天和泉守捡到了从那个男生书包里掉出来的诗集。和泉守没看过那本书，但她知道，她在歌仙的书架上见到过。那是一个俄国诗人的作品集，歌仙常翻的一本。

"你喜欢这本书吗？"她还书时问道，自己都没有察觉到语气中的小心翼翼。

"啊，很喜欢！"男生的语气明显热切了起来，"你也喜欢吗？"

"不！我没看过…"虽然班里可能只有这个男生会看这种书，但是和泉守却突然不好意思承认了，"我在家里长辈的书架上看到过…"

"这样啊…"男生好像有点失望。和泉守感到丢人极了。尽管两人的交谈仅限于此，但是当她听到田径队里一个小时候常和那个男生玩的 同学说他喜欢长发的女生时，她鬼使神差地决定要把头发留回来。堀川开心得不行。和泉守点开了歌仙的ins，看到他的女朋友也是长头发，更是坚定了留长发的决心。

歌仙不太会玩社交网络这种东西，推特和脸书他都有，但是很少登陆。他的ins是前女友给他注册的，两人没分手的时候，是前女友在管这个账号。那是个秀恩爱专用号，照片是她修过的，文案是她写的，除了头像那张照片上有个货真价实的歌仙的脸以外，这个账号歌仙什么也管不了—甚至头像的照片都是女朋友决定的。当然，歌仙一向懒得管这种东西，她乐意发，他就让她发，闲着的时候也乐意配合她演戏，在评论区接着夸她。歌仙以为自己做得够好，然而她还是不满足：歌仙只是任她摆布，根本不打算举一反三。她想要主动把她宠成小公主的王子，而歌仙更像是游乐园里配着道具剑，用很对得起微薄薪资的廉价演技陪着她演王子公主戏码的群众演员。他们分手之后，歌仙也懒得删照片，倒是关注了几个老朋友，把它变成了一个带着点的中老年气息的老友聚会账号。

歌仙曾经在"你可能认识的人"里看到过和泉守的账号，但是他心想自己毕竟是小姑娘的长辈，现在的小孩都不愿意加家长的好友，也就一直没有加她。他就没想到还可以注册小号。后来是和泉守主动，把歌仙的各个SNS账号加了个遍，偶尔还给他发发私信聊天—说是聊天，但是歌仙总是不能及时回复，渐渐地两个人就把私信当成了留言板。差不多每隔两个月他们都会给对方写很长一段话，讲讲自己的那点生活琐事。歌仙说得少一点，因为他不觉得和泉守会爱听，他本身也不是很爱闲聊的人。他的留言更像是写给和泉守一个人的小散文。而和泉守总是像记流水账一样，凡是能想起来的故事都要絮絮叨叨地写给歌仙看，有时候还要配上照片或者小视频。她说得太多了，以至于歌仙生活中偶尔也会带出一些女高中生之间的流行词，害得歌仙被同事们逼问是不是交了个高中生小女友。

"是我侄女！你们别乱想！"

而和泉守加了歌仙的好友之后，就像看历史书一样翻看了歌仙的每一条推文，有些她看得明白，有些让她不知所云。和泉守还把歌仙的ins也统统看完，歌仙最近一年发的照片不多，基本都是风景照（文案：和XX君以及XX君去爬山），要不就是食物的照片，只是极偶尔会发一张露脸的照片：有死亡角度无滤镜的洗粉自拍，也有别人拍的梦幻美颜照。她看着歌仙做作的直男照相，笑得在床上打滚。她又偷偷地存下别人镜头下又帅又美的男神歌仙，设成了手机主屏。"放到锁屏会被爸爸妈妈看到，这就不太好了…"她忖度着。

能看出来，歌仙也是努力想把自己往帅里拍的，就是自拍功夫太差。"不过我可以教他自拍呀！保证之后拍出来都和我一样好看！"和泉守喜滋滋地想象道。她继续划着手机屏幕，刷着更久以前的照片。这下她看到了一个女孩子的侧脸照。尽管她看不懂照片下写的好长一段外文，但是根据评论区里一片"好美哦！祝福！"或者"狗粮真香！"的回复，她也知道两人这是什么关系了。

和泉守的笑容一下子消失了，好像是偶然掉进烧热的铁锅的水滴。

她大概永远也不可能成为照片上那个姐姐一样的女人吧…披着温柔的长长波浪卷发，妆容精致，举止优雅，笑起来是最讨人喜欢的知性气质，好像吹过的风都为此柔和了起来；她那种"女人"的感觉恰到好处，不会娇媚过了头引得同性厌烦，也不至于完全拘谨到不解风情—而她，和泉守，她又算什么呢？换上男装，胸前那两团发育良好的肉又出卖了她；穿回女装，虽然不至于"难看"，但就是让人觉得气场不合。她怎么也比不上这个姐姐的！

和泉守觉得自己又弱又怂，当她发现她居然为了自己的又弱又怂鼻头一酸，就要掉下眼泪时，她觉得自己更弱更怂了。她咬着嘴唇，不想和"弱"或者"怂"字有任何瓜葛，但最后还是忍不住，把手机一扔，扑在枕头上哭了起来。

留了长发又怎样呢？别说歌仙了，前座那个男生也不会喜欢她的…虽然她也不喜欢他啦…

和泉守在车上吃完了便当，就着耳机里播放的 "Hey Stephen, I can give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose." 喝光了特价的椰子水。她又仔细地对照了一遍从父母那里听说的歌仙就职的公司名字，再次确认了路线。她只是想看看他，就在大楼附近，看他下班回家的样子，然后她就可以跑去赶电车回家了。她不好意思骗人家一顿饭吃，聊天也不知该聊什么。她在网上给人家发的流水账她自己看着都嫌烦，但她又不能不发，她总是忍不住想在他面前刷一刷存在感。一开始歌仙给她的照片点赞她还挺高兴，后来她发现歌仙点赞跟标记已读差不多一个性质，她就不高兴了。

而且她要行动快点才行，她至少得赶在下班时间之前赶到公司，不然就有可能错过了。电车进站时播放的歌曲刚好是fearless，她觉得是个好兆头。天气很热，但和泉守在换成与出站之后还是一路小跑。她有些后悔没穿运动鞋，不然她还能跑得更快。歌仙上班的地方离车站不算很远，也不难找。和泉守对照着地图很快就找到了。这点运动量对一直打排球的她来讲不算什么，但是天气真的很热，她跑出了一身汗，长发粘着脖子，衬衫粘着上身，甚至她能感受到汗珠顺着大腿往下流，狼狈得很。

她找了对面一家看上去很朴实的咖啡馆坐了进去，然后被菜单上的价格吓得想掉头就跑。但她最终还是脸皮薄，只好战战兢兢地点了最便宜的一杯柠檬水，像鸡啄米一样一点一点地喝着，抬头向写字楼张望，等着歌仙下班。

但是她忘记了社畜没有不加班的。

她从四点半等到了六点，柠檬水喝得再慢也见了底。不等服务员第七次拿着菜单热情地问她还需不需要什么，她已然空空的胃就催促她结了帐，飞快地溜了出去。写字楼不远的十字路口有一家便利店，和泉守数了数身上的钱，扣下车费，买了最便宜的一袋面包，就着矿泉水吃了起来。就这样她等到了七点半，堀川急得要死，连着打了好几通电话问她什么时候回来，她这边谎话快遮不住了。和泉守也着急，她知道再晚肯定要露馅，但是她来都来了，却连歌仙的面也没见到。她决不甘心就这样回家。

思来想去，她还是拨通了歌仙的号码。


	3. Chapter 1

29岁的夏天，某个平凡无奇的加班之夜，歌仙兼定在公司旁边的便利店门口捡到了离家出走的迷路女高中生和泉守。

他接到她的电话后就立刻整理好了文件，电脑一关，拎包下班。电话那头和泉守只是哭，只是道歉，有效的信息只有她目前在哪家便利店的门口。歌仙担心她的安全，决定先找到人，再解决剩下的问题。还好，夏天直到八点前天都不会太黑，那个便利店他也熟—在那个楼里上班的人都熟。

和泉守心里乱得很，她不甘心见不到歌仙就回去，又不知道该怎么和爸妈解释；惹了这么大麻烦，不仅自己回去要挨骂，堀川估计也免不了要被父母责怪，都是她自己任性才连累了好朋友；现在她又不过脑子地把歌仙叫了过来，打扰了他工作。虽然歌仙很好脾气地来找她了，但之后又该怎么办呢？见了他，然后呢？她自己一点头绪也没有。她顾不得形象地蹲在了地上，又累又饿，但是心里愧疚、不安、委屈、慌张混在一起，她也顾不上累和饿了。

"…和泉守？"

和泉守闻声抬头，迅速地抹了把眼泪，眨巴着眼睛打量着面前叫她名字的人。她见到的歌仙大多是穿着学生制服的样子，平日里的私服也喜欢宽松一些的款式。这是她第一次看到歌仙穿西装的样子，和她见惯的，在家里放松的样子全然不同。穿着舒适的棉麻布夏服的歌仙一直让和泉守感到可亲，但现在的歌仙穿着合体的衬衫，她能看到他衣物下面肩膀和手臂的肌肉线条；西装外套，为了凉快，已经脱了下来搭在手臂上，和泉守发觉自己正不自觉地盯着他的腰看，脸顿时烫得像要发烧。

"你怎么蹲在垃圾桶旁边啊？"歌仙问道。和泉守瞪大了眼睛，怪叫一声，一下子跳了起来。她站直了身子，歌仙才发现这小丫头居然长得比自己还高了。他想起之前给哥哥打电话时听说她长到了一米八六，看来他哥当时是真的没喝醉。便利店白亮的灯光照在她背后，歌仙站在她身前的阴影中，愈发显得她身材高大了。三年过去，和泉守的容貌已经彻底褪去了稚气，虽然她现在正红着脸，张口结舌地解释她为什么会出现在这里，但那鹅蛋一样流畅的面部线条、剑锋一般的眉毛、清澈的碧眼、高挺的鼻梁还有略薄的嘴唇，组合在一起便拼出了独特的和泉守兼定。

如果只看这样一张脸，无论说她是一位英气凛凛的美少女，还是一位相貌极为俊美的少年，都不过分。

歌仙注意到她的眉毛应该是修过了。两年前她还不会修眉。不过她并没有像其他女孩子那样把眉毛修得细细的，染成和茶发相配的棕色，只是像男生一样，简单地修了一下杂毛。如果这是和泉守自己的主意，歌仙恐怕更是要对和泉守青眼有加了。因为，就像他两年前认识到的那样，过于女性化的妆扮会冲淡和泉守身上那股他十分欣赏的古雅气质。不是女官们露出的华丽衣袖那样的古雅，而是久经沙场的战士手起刀落时的古雅。最妙的是，这种气质绝对天然，因为和泉守本人对此几乎都毫无察觉，只有一点本能的"这样好像更好看"的意识。

歌仙拨通了她家里的电话。和泉守向父母坦白了自己是因为听到他们吵架才离家出走的，并且很诚恳地道了歉。父母那边本来就为这件事感到对她不起，确认她安全之后也没有太严厉地责备她。电话两边商议了一阵，最终决定让和泉守在歌仙那边住一晚，第二天再坐车回家。要是歌仙同意，和泉守想在市里多玩两天，过了周末再回去也可以。

"我看看附近的靠谱酒店还有没有空房间，没有的话只能先在我家将就一晚上了。"歌仙一边浏览着手机上的酒店信息，一边示意和泉守跟着他走，他要带她去吃晚饭。和泉守表面不动声色，步伐平稳地跟着他去单位附近的一家小餐馆，实则使劲压住脚步，好让自己不要跟兔子似地一路乱蹦。

将就？能住进歌仙家里那还能叫"将就"？她简直巴不得附近的大小旅店这几天都歇业才好呢！

"啊那个…其实我很害怕一个人住旅馆，所以可能要麻烦歌仙叔叔…"

和泉守担心歌仙看出她在扯谎，便试图把脸藏在菜单后边，但是桌子太矮，她根本弯不下腰去。所幸她紧张的神态被歌仙理解成了不好意思给他添麻烦。他住的地方并不太宽敞，但住两个人还是没问题的—前女友是找到了下家才从他这里跳的槽，拎着行李就去和新男友同居了。歌仙固然伤心，但当初两人一起租的这间房子性价比太高，光是因为分手就退了也不划算。歌仙已经不是刚谈恋爱那时血气方刚的年轻人了，反正之前房租基本也是他交，现在他一个人住反而更自在—只是和泉守已经17岁，考虑到洗澡或者换衣服之类的情况，显然还是去旅店住个单间更方便。不过放一个没成年的女孩子独自住店，他自己也不放心。

和泉守点了歌仙推荐的茶泡饭。饭菜端了上来，她先揭开了汤碗的盖子。"好烫。"她看着冒上来的热气小声说道。接着她用手背试了试茶壶的温度，又叹了一句"好烫"，最后她嘟着嘴打开了同样冒着热气的蒸鸡蛋，用勺子挖了一小块，轻轻吹了几下便含进了嘴里。歌仙已经吃过了晚饭，只要了饮料，静静坐在她对面看着她把茶水像浇花一样浇在盖饭上，不顾形象地狼吞虎咽起来。

"你要是不嫌弃我那里太乱的话…"歌仙放弃了查找旅店，"那一会儿吃完饭就去旁边的便利店看看你有什么要买的吧！"

和泉守撂下筷子，几乎要尖叫：这是什么展开？难道自己真的可以住过去吗？

"怎、怎么会嫌弃呢？"她连忙说道，接着又思考了一下如果是堀川的话会怎么说，"我可以帮忙收拾！本来就是我不好，给歌仙叔叔添了麻烦，我…我做做家务也是应该的!"

歌仙笑了："我又不是请你去做家务的。"

她的确不是去做家务的。歌仙的住所并没有他说得那么乱。原本两人住的房间如今仅供他一人生活，空间显得宽敞不少，也不至于多乱。歌仙周末也会拿出时间来好好打扫房间—这是他从小的习惯，和泉守知道—大概只是因为他太爱读书，经常沙发上也好、小矮桌上也好，都能看到顺手放在那里的书；整间公寓里恐怕只有厨房和卫生间里没有书。客厅里靠窗的位置还专门腾出一个空间放了几个大书架子，又放了简单的桌椅，布置成了小书房。和泉守跟着他进了屋，感觉好像进了书堆里一样。不过这种感觉对她来说也不陌生，歌仙还在家的时候，他的屋子差不多就是这样。

被打发去洗澡的和泉守缩在并不宽敞的浴缸里。奔波了一天，终于能泡个舒服的热水澡自然是很享受的事，但眼下她的注意力全在置物架上的一个花俏的小瓶子上。她当然认得那是什么，那是前段时间很火爆的护发素，据说很受经常烫发的女性欢迎。她没想到歌仙居然还把前女友没用完的护发素留着没扔。"她"的痕迹当然不止这一处，她还在卫生间看到了没拆开包装的卫生巾，抽屉里小半管脱毛膏、洗手台边的果味漱口水—她知道歌仙用的是薄荷味的，这是家里的习惯—当然最明显的存留当属卧室里那张双人床。"今晚你就睡这儿。"歌仙交待她，"我去客厅睡沙发。"说完他取走了床上原放着的枕头，从柜子里又给她另拿了枕头放好。哼！那一定是"她"睡过的枕头！和泉守宁愿今晚不枕枕头睡觉！洗淋浴时她特地避开了她留下的香氛洗护套装，直接用了歌仙的洗发水和沐浴露。她才不要今天晚上裹在"她"的味道里，让熟悉的气息在歌仙的床上死灰复燃！

歌仙真的很细心，这一点和泉守从小就注意到了。别看平时总是一副不食人间烟火的清高样子，其实很会照顾人，细节考虑得很周到。看，他还翻出了前女友没用完的浴盐放在了浴缸的小木架子上给和泉守用—这肯定是她用剩下的，他当她不知道吗？和泉守当然不会用！她泡在水里，气鼓鼓地研究着浴盐包装袋上的英文，还有各种她不懂的外文的说明，心里越研究越生气。那包浴盐抓在手里，她忽然有了个大胆的想法。

和泉守果断地把浴盐狠狠扔在了地上，然后，她猜想那个木架子大概是歌仙买的，于是便把它翻了个面，小心翼翼地放在了地板上离浴盐不远的位置。她掬了几捧水泼在地上，然后抬腿使劲磕了一下浴缸的边沿。她有在运动队训练的经验，挑了一块不会伤到筋骨，但是绝对会显出淤青的地方撞了下去。

歌仙正在客厅收拾睡觉的地方，忽然听到浴室里传来一声惨叫。他急忙跑过去，顾不得和泉守大概还没穿衣服，直接推开了门。果然，他看见小姑娘正以一个十分惨烈的姿势趴在浴缸边上，半个身子伸出了浴缸外。他看了看这一地水，还有被撞翻的小木架，估摸着她大概是出浴缸的时候摔着了。他取了毛巾，背着脸扔给她：

"你快把身子裹起来！我什么都没看到！好了叫我，我扶你出来。"

他背过身去，然后发现面前的是镜子。虽然镜面上满是水雾，但歌仙还是闭上了眼睛。起初，浴室里很安静，随后便传来了哗啦哗啦的水声。歌仙等了一阵子，想问和泉守好了没有，这时他听到身后传来了…抽泣声。

"和泉守？"歌仙迟疑地转过头，"摔疼了？很严重吗？是不是伤到骨头—你怎么还没有把身子包起来？"

和泉守全身缩回了浴缸里，她跪坐在水里，整个上半身几乎都露在外面。那条毛巾已经被她叠好搭在了浴缸边沿。她就这样光着身子坐在那里，头发上还滴着水，眼眶红红，眼泪不住地顺着脸颊滑落。

歌仙只好又别过脸去："和泉守你干什么呀？快点把—"

"我的身体就那么难看吗？"

和泉守的声音不大，但两个人都听得很清楚。

"怎么突然说—"

"难看到脱光了也不会…"和泉守再次打断了他，她思考了几秒钟措辞，又一咬牙说了下去，"就算脱光了也不会让男人有…有反应吗？"

"小小年纪哪儿学的这些乱七八糟的话？"歌仙皱起了眉头。他也不管什么"非礼勿视"了，直接转过身去，抓起浴缸边上的毛巾就要把和泉守裹起来。他毫无防备，被少女抓住了手腕。和泉守也不管不顾，直接将他狼狈地拉进了浴缸。

"好疼！"歌仙是结结实实地磕了腿又撞了墙，所幸都不严重。浴缸里的水经过这么一折腾，有一大半全都泼到了地上。和泉守坐在他的身下，依旧是那样直勾勾地看着他。歌仙看着她脸上的泪痕，所有责备的话一时都说不出口了。他问她发生了什么，他觉得事情好像不仅是"不是亲生的女儿"那么简单。他相信和泉守应该是明白了养父母就算不再爱对方，也都爱着她，关心她。但现在这是怎么回事呢？

和泉守张开嘴想要说什么，但只吐出了几个音节便难以自制地嚎啕大哭起来。

"你怎么了？是不是学校里有人欺负你了？"

结合刚才她令人震惊的发言，歌仙不禁有了非常糟糕的猜想。如果真是他想的事情，他明天就请假带她回去—不管是流里流气的小痞子还是毫无廉耻的失德教师，他都要替和泉守讨个公道。但是和泉守只是哭泣，一边摇着头否认他的猜想。

"没有的事！在学校…大家都对我很好。只是…"

"只是什么？"

"我…我为什么不是男孩子呢？"

—我个子太高了，他们都说我不像女孩子，所以我想做男孩子。

歌仙猛然想起三年前和泉守说过的话。仔细想来，这孩子现在已经长得比不少男人还要高大，因为常年锻炼，身上的肌肉也很明显。和泉守曾经不止一次发推"抱怨"过好朋友重色轻友，害得她只能一个人吞掉两份第二个半价的冰激凌之类的琐事，没记错的话，那个朋友应该就是个娇小可爱的女孩子。歌仙看到过她们两个的合照，那是个即便留着短发，却比长发披肩的和泉守更有强烈的女性特质的女孩子。

"我知道我不可爱。"和泉守沮丧地说，"就算每天我都对着镜子告诉自己，我就是最美最漂亮最可爱的女孩子，我也知道大家不会这么想。没有人会这么想，没有人会觉得这么高的女孩子可爱。"

和泉守没想过要变得更强大，也没想过要保护什么人—这些都很好，她也乐意努力做到，但这不是她想成为男生的理由。强大到能保护在乎的人，她从没怀疑过自己总有一天可以拥有这样的力量，她从没想过这样的力量会因性别而有区分。

她只是发现打扮成男性的自己，变成男性的自己能得到更多夸奖而已。

只是想被夸奖而，只是想被认可，只是怀着这样肤浅的愿望，没有其他…和泉守内心深处对此再清楚不过，但她不愿意承认。这真的太弱了。

可是她还是会在意。

…有被人爱着吗？有被喜欢着吗？有一天，我也会被人喜欢吗？我在意的人，也会同样地在意我吗？

"不要这么想， 你不过是个子高了点而已。而且这也不是缺点，只是让你和大多数人不一样而已。"

歌仙的劝说并没有起效。当然他对此并不感到意外，困扰少女多年的心结本来也不可是他一句话就能解开的。

"您只是安慰我而已啦，我知道的…您看如果我说喜欢您的话，您也只会感到困扰吧？绝对不会因为被我这样的人喜欢而开心吧？"

"说什么傻话呢？"见惯了和泉守自信的样子，突然听到这么丧气的台词叫歌仙又是惊讶又是心疼，"我是你叔叔呀！"

"严格来讲你不是。"

和泉守说这句话的时候，神情出奇地认真。她一双碧蓝色的眼睛，还带着泪光，直直地盯着歌仙，仿佛要探进他的心里一样。歌仙忽然感到她刚才说的"如果"有可能并不是"如果"。

"看吧？我就说您不过是为了安慰我而已，实际上根本不这么想。"和泉守松开了歌仙，扶着浴缸边沿慢慢坐起身，"我喜欢您，但您不可能喜欢我，甚至知道这件事都不会高兴。"

"不要开这种玩笑啊…"歌仙本想借机坐直身子，或者干脆跨出浴缸，但却被不断前倾的和泉守逼得向后仰去。

"我没开玩笑。我是认真的。"

两个人的位置如今反转过来，歌仙现在坐在只有一点点水的浴缸里，膝盖曲起，背靠浴缸壁；而和泉守则伏在他的上方，膝盖夹着他的腰，双手一边一个地支撑在歌仙头部的两侧。

"我是说真的，我喜欢你。"

和泉守的声音很小，但她离歌仙很近，近到歌仙有一种她要吻他的错觉，足够他听清。事实上这句音量像落雪一样轻的表白在歌仙听来简直像是教堂的钟声一样震耳欲聋。她偏过头看着他，带着水的长发像乌黑的瀑布一样从她的一边肩膀上滑落，发尾堆在他的左胸，隔着湿透的衬衫， 歌仙感觉那瀑布是直接冲在自己的心脏上的。

"你还太小…"歌仙艰难地开口，嗓子好像是生锈了一样，"而且我们—"

"我知道你会这么说。"少女依旧目不转睛地看着他，"我只说了喜欢你，没有要求别的。"

她依旧将歌仙困在身下，两人的接近得都能感受到对方打在自己皮肤上的鼻息。她垂着眼，那眼神中的意味和她嘴上说的"没有要求别的"恰恰相反。歌仙敏锐地感受到，那是捕食者的眼神。

此刻趴在她身上的不是前女友那样慵懒的小猫，而是一只漂亮矫健的豹子。

"你知道自己在做什么吗？"歌仙叹气，"女孩子要注意保护自己—"

"可我不是女孩子！我不可爱！不仅喜欢的人不会喜欢我，就连被骗也不可能，因为我就算脱光了也不会…"和泉守反驳道，"…也不会让他兴奋起来！"

此时此刻和泉守的情绪早就平复了下来，眼泪也干了。她的表情没带上半点悲伤，甚至眉头一皱，摆出一张略带怒气的脸。歌仙向来吃软不吃硬，放在往常恐怕早就板起脸来要训斥和泉守，但这次他生不起气来。和泉守的言语像是朝他捅了一刀，但他非但没有怪罪和泉守，反而伸出手去将她抱在怀里，让刀刺得更深。

他的下巴搁在和泉守的肩膀上，嘴角是她水淋淋的耳廓。他在她的发间嗅到了自己常用的洗发水的味道。他将和泉守纤细，但肌肉紧实的腰圈得更紧，指尖无意间触碰到腰侧敏感的肌肤时甚至能感受到肌肉明显的战栗。少女像棉花糖一般柔软的胸部紧紧压着他的锁骨，他轻轻拍了拍她的头，顺着脊柱抚摸着她的后背。上一次他这样安慰她，还是在和泉守5、6岁的时候。那时和泉守因为生病错过了花火大会，沮丧得直掉眼泪。他就是这样把她抱在怀里，学着嫂子的样子轻轻拍着她的后背，答应她改天带她去邻市看烟花。那个时候小肉球一样的孩子，拍着她的背的时候，可看不到后背上这么优美的蝴蝶骨。那个时候，谁也没想到她会长得如此高大，但也如此健康、美丽；更不会想到她会主动把歌仙压在浴缸里，就这样浑身赤裸地对歌仙表白。和泉守是个孩子，一直都是，直到歌仙拥她入怀的前一秒他还这样坚定地认为。

可是他错了。少女之躯就在他的怀里，和他的身体紧紧相贴。他的手指传来的就是她细腻的皮肤和紧实的肌肉；他的唇边就是她随着成长愈发乌黑、强韧的长发；他的颈侧能感受到她的吐息；他双眼所见的就是这样的一个和泉守，褪去了稚气，个性愈加明晰，有着自己的感受、自己的情思、自己的索求的，和他越来越接近的一个独立的人。

"我…大概真的会喜欢上你…"歌仙只想把和泉守搂得更紧一些，他凑在她耳边小心翼翼地说道，"如果我们不是一家人，而是之前毫无瓜葛的两个陌生人的话，我也许会真的喜欢上你…"

"行啦，我知道你又是在哄我！"

"不是的！我是认真的：你心思单纯，也很漂亮，重要的是我们在一起也合得来。如果我们在那种情况下也有缘认识，如果那时我还有幸受你垂青，我大概会高兴到不知所措吧…"

"别骗人了！我早不是小孩子了…"

话虽如此，但和泉守的语气明显软了下来。她在歌仙的怀里动了动，让自己趴得更舒服一点。她自然愿意相信歌仙说的是实话，而歌仙看上去也确实没有在撒谎。"那…我就当你其实也是喜欢我的啦！"她说道，接着又思考了一阵，补充道，"你其实也喜欢我，但是我们是亲人，所以我们不能在一起。"

"是这样的。"

事情眼看着就能解决，歌仙不由得高兴起来。

"所以你也是喜欢我的对吧？"

和泉守的脸颊红彤彤的，因为热气，因为羞怯，像是洗干净了，还带着露水的桃子。她说话时低着头轻轻笑着，就是半开的海棠犯起了春困。"怎么会有人说这样的女孩不迷人？"歌仙竭力克制着自己的目光不要太露骨，"他们都瞎了吗？"

于是他很认真地点了点头，摸了摸和泉守的脸，想要劝她穿上衣服快去睡觉。但是尝到甜头的小豹子显然不可能就此满足，他只好劝她担心着凉，早点休息。和泉守出乎意料地听话，十分顺从地接受了他的建议，然而她那副恍然大悟的神情又让歌仙感到事情可能并没有结束。她紧紧地拥抱了他一下便主动爬出了浴缸，裹上毛巾，拿了吹风机便蹦蹦跳跳地离开了浴室，还很好心地带上了门，过了一会儿更是贴心地把歌仙要换的衣服也拿了进去。地上的水已经流得差不多了，积水几乎不用再清扫。歌仙放掉了浴缸里剩下的水，决定今晚简单洗个淋浴算了，明天一早还要上班。和泉守应该会打算周末再回吧？毕竟难得过来一次。这倒也没关系，白天放着她看家也挺好的。周末他打算送她回去，顺便去家里看看。虽然他不想掺和哥哥的家事，但他也觉得他哥做的事情确实太对不住嫂子与和泉守。不过回去总不能空着手，多给嫂子买点东西吧！送她点什么好呢？和泉守会不会知道…

他一边洗漱，一边思考着这些事情，然而所有的思绪都在他收拾停当，走向客厅时像跳闸一样断掉了。

我的被子呢？枕头呢？我拿过来的睡衣呢？

他刚刚收拾好的沙发，铺了一条简单的床单，摆上了枕头和被子，现在干净得像平时那样。卧室里传来了吹风机的声音，歌仙走过去，推开门一看：小姑娘早就收拾好了双人床，正坐在床边上吹头发。

—真的有必要做到这种程度吗？

和泉守看到他进来，脸上立刻绽开了笑容，像是牵牛花被阳光叫醒了一样。她关了吹风机，从床上跳下来向他跑去。

"你洗完啦？要我给你吹头发吗？"

当然不用。可是她半干的长发披下来，像是勾惹他的纯黑的梦。她红润的双颊，明明是健康、青春的表现，却在这个梦中染上了几分难以自觉的情欲色彩。他由着和泉守拉着他坐在床边，由着她梦游一般的手指拨弄着他的头发；为了让事情更过分，他还放肆地抬手捏起一绺她的头发，嘴上说着头发不吹干会感冒，手上拿过吹风机，不由分说地让她转过身坐在他前面。他慢条斯理地为她吹干了头发，甚至亲自拿着梳子给她梳了头。

和泉守转身夺走了梳子，抬起手玩着他头顶的发卷："歌仙叔叔没梳头发的样子，看起来真的好像国广家那只小狗狗！"

虽然她的手比一般女孩子的要大，但皮肤依旧细软。她的指尖无意间擦过他的耳廓，明明只是轻抚发丝的动作，却好像是在歌仙心头搅出了涟漪一般。巨型少女还在他的床上毫无防备地傻笑，他连忙站起身，像是为了掩饰什么一样胡乱在她头顶揉了一把。

"好啦！我明天还要上班呢！"他急急地说道，停顿了一下后又补了一句，"没大没小！"

这句威慑连恋爱中的敏感少女都吓不倒。和泉守笑嘻嘻地凑到他身边，说那她要晚安吻然后才睡。歌仙不乐意，和泉守说他骗人，明明刚刚还说过喜欢她。她坐在他的床上玩自己的头发，身上穿的是他的旧衣服，袖口和下摆显得过于肥大，肩膀却很合适，胸前更是被撑得有点变形，以至于腹部都露出了大半。但她从没想着遮掩一下，歌仙能猜到是什么缘由：少女的腹肌练得结实又漂亮，很明显她也为此相当骄傲。和泉守觉察到了他的目光，立刻得意地把上衣又掀起来了一点：

"厉害吧？我练了好久的！"

"挺棒的—你快把衣服放下来！睡觉！"

"想摸摸吗？可以的哦！"

和泉守最要命的一点就是可以摆着一张最单纯的脸，用最正经的语气说出最危险的台词。歌仙意识到了这个现实，发现自己大概真是逃不出去了。被猎豹盯上的猎物，即便是速度最快的羚羊也没有高枕无忧的资格。

于是他放弃了抵抗，在她的身边坐下。他没有伸手去触碰她的小腹，而是将手插进她的发间，轻轻地顺着勾惹他的纯黑的梦：

"你啊…知不知道这些话是不可以对男人说的…"

"为什么？"和泉守看上去是真的不懂，"他们不喜欢吗？"

歌仙叹了口气："你是真的不明白吗？"

和泉守摇摇头说不明白。歌仙将她揽在怀中。他的手指穿过黑发，触到了她的后颈。他吻上她的唇，在同一瞬间就感到后悔。他无疑越了线。原本，这个吻应该印在和泉守的额头；原本，他应该拨开她的刘海，跨过时光，像长辈一样亲吻6岁的和泉守，以偿还他9年前的不辞而别。可是这个晚上一切都乱了套，从他接起她的电话，跑到便利店门口接她回家时就都不对了。

只是嘴唇相触，停留了几秒之后他就放开了她。

"好了快睡吧！"他抓起一只枕头，站起身来，"明天在家好好学习，周五晚上带你出去玩。"

和泉守显然还没从惊喜中回过神，她茫然地点点头，也没有阻拦歌仙去柜子里把她收好的被褥拿了出来。卷毛羊长了一条狐狸尾巴，小豹子只能傻愣愣地看着他拉开门出去。

"所以您没骗我！"他反身要关门的时候，她叫住了他，"您是真的喜欢我对吧？"

"对。"

歌仙笑着点点头。

"所以我…我有可能做你的女朋友吗？"

"你已经是了。"

和泉守难以抑制地欢呼起来。她跳下了床，突然想到了什么，又坐了回去："是仅限这三天的那种，还是一直都是的那种？"

"一直都是，到你当烦了为止—还有什么叫'仅限三天的那种'？你在想什么？"

歌仙决定周末回老家的时候好好翻翻这小姑娘都看了什么垃圾小说或电视剧，脑子里怎么净是些不着边际的想法。

和泉守则在那张大床上海豹翻滚。她把头埋进被子里，但还是遮不住得偿所愿的笑容。她给堀川发了消息，一句"我届到了"后面加了8个感叹号。好闺蜜很讲义气，大半夜也秒回贺喜，提醒和泉守她现在欠她两顿饭了：一顿补偿她今天被两家家长批评教育，一顿庆祝她终于追到男神。

"不过这件事你还是先不要和阿姨说了。"堀川又说道，"她现在大概接受不了。还有，就算歌仙先生人再好，阿兼也不要把进度推太快哦！"

"不会说啦！我打算考完大学再告诉她，我爸已经很对不起她了，我现在和歌仙叔叔交往，她肯定不会同意的。"和泉守回复，"话说进度条什么的，堀川你是不是想太多啦？他已经说喜欢我了！"

"哼哼…女人还是要有神秘感才行喔！"

"好好好，还请国广老师赐教！"

也不知道是不是堀川的恋爱小课堂起了效，周四晚上回家之后，歌仙只见到和泉守坐在书桌前乖乖地写作业。

"你还真的带了作业来啊？"

"嗯，原本说是和朋友去图书馆才跑出来的。"和泉守说着站起了身，"我做了晚饭，不过歌仙叔叔您回来的好晚，我就先吃了。我这就去热一下。"

"抱歉！忘了和你打招呼了！"歌仙心里万般愧疚，"我已经吃过了。我还以为你叫了外卖…"

一个人住久了，歌仙向来是去便利店简单解决晚饭，然后直接回去加班的。 今天早上出门之前他给和泉守留了字条和钱，还发给了她订餐的收货地址。可是和泉守在厨房里发现了不少新鲜的食材，决定还是亲自下厨。虽然她一直被评价"不太灵巧"，不过家政课上一直有堀川带着飞，所以厨艺并不差。

"我明天中午带去公司吃吧。"

"哎呀那怎么行？如果歌仙叔叔要带午饭便当的话，我明天早上也可以做的！"

少女的好意让他难以拒绝，不过他还有个额外要求：

"和泉守，以后别再叫我'叔叔'了。"

"诶？嗯，好的！"

"也别用敬语了。"

"哇！真的可以吗？"

…他的小豹子是不是变成了大型犬了？

歌仙原本担心浴室里那一幕会重演，但是她倒意外让他省心。除了睡觉之前会要求晚安吻之外，她再没提过"想摸摸我的腹肌吗？"这种糟糕的问题。她确实又把备用的被褥收了起来，把歌仙的枕头摆回了床上，但她说这是因为沙发太小，她想让他睡得舒服一些。少女的嘴唇在他的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下，接着她便关灯睡觉，干脆利落地背过了身。换了别的女孩，歌仙肯定要认为她这么做太不解风情。但此时此刻歌仙只想感激地给和泉守发一朵小红花。

"这种事还是再等一两年吧。"歌仙想着，轻轻搂过了熟睡的少女，在黑暗中亲了亲她的额角。

歌仙与和泉守在"暂时不要暴露"这一点上心照不宣地达成了共识，只是在捡到了迷路JK的第三天，同组的笑面青江边便饶有兴味地研究起了歌仙的午饭便当。

"家里有人了啊这是！"

"吃你的饭！"

歌仙看到损友的笑脸就心烦，给了他一个白眼叫他闭嘴。

"怎么认识的呀？"

"是我侄女做的饭。小姑娘放暑假来这边玩，在我这住两天。"歌仙一本正经地解释道，"今天晚上我带她去看看夜景，周末我还得送她回家。"

"什么嘛！我还以为有劲爆的成人剧情呢！"笑面青江不满地撇了撇嘴，"原来是亲子节目啊！"

和泉守按照约定，在公司的一楼等着歌仙下班。他们吃过晚饭后在街上散步，和泉守突然提出说想去一所大学看看。她说她想要考这所学校的运动医学专业。"不太好考。"她说，"但是我想试试。"

歌仙听说过这个学校，确实是个优等生集中营。不过和泉守一直成绩很好，从现在起努力下去还是有很大希望的。

他们只在校门外面看了看，和泉守说要留点悬念，里面什么样子要等来这里报到的时候再好好探索。"这么有信心的吗？"歌仙笑着问道。和泉守点点头，说她一定会努力的。

"我说到做到！等我考上了，我也要搬来的，到时候我们还住一起好不好？"

"好。"

"我考上大学之前你不可以喜欢别的女孩子！"

"当然。"

"这样我每天还可以给你做午饭便当！晚饭也可以做！"

"不做饭也可以。"

"你周五晚上不要加班，还要带我出来玩！"

"老板放我我就出来。"

"听说学校附近有家超有名的蛋糕店，到时候你要带我去呀！"

"一定去。"歌仙点点头。

他相信她许的愿一定会实现。


End file.
